1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to utensil container apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved utensil holder apparatus for use by individuals with visual impairment permitting manual identification of a particular eating utensil for use with a particular container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is frequently awkward for individuals with a visual impairment to ascertain an appropriate utensil container, wherein utensils are typically secured in a vertical relationship within such containers, such as utilized in cafeterias and the like, in a nose-down relationship wherein the tool portion of the associated utensil is positioned downwardly within the associated support container. To position the tool portion of an associated container in a projecting relationship relative to the container results in a relative breach of sanitary relations requiring prevention of manual manipulation of the tool end portion of such utensils. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing identification of such containers in a readily ascertainable configuration relative to an associated container support well. Examples of prior art support containers include U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,878 to Hafner wherein a holder includes a plate with a first hinge leg extending upwardly therefrom, with a generally "L" shaped bar for securement to define a four-sided support structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,347 to Jurgich sets forth a holder including a central set of channels to secure the handle portion of a spoon or the like therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,258 to Borner sets forth a receptacle for a kitchen utensil with an upwardly open frame portion receiving utensils therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,007 to Skeie sets forth a tool support structure with a central chamber, including a cylindrical outwardly extending base, including compartments for receiving various tool portions therewithin, with a lid pivotally mounted to overlie the central chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,905 to Lucky provides for a utensil holder with spaced rings mounting a pot or the like therewithin for maintaining the pot positioned about a flame burner-type member in a cooking organization.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved utensil holder apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in organization and construction for individuals with vision impairment to permit manual identification of various utensils contained within an associated container organization.